Oh, How Things Have Changed
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: JJ tells Prentiss exactly how things have changed at the BAU while she was gone. Reid/Morgan slash.


**A/N: Okay, so this is just a random oneshot I came up with the other day, while I was watching season 7 of Criminal Minds online. (I live in Australia, alright? Season 7 hasn't started here yet!) It's just a little bit of fluff that I had to get down, and decided to share with you! This is set loosely after 7x04 Painless, but there are no specific spoilers for the episode (except mentions of the prank war, which is one of the funniest things I have ever seen!). Anyway, on with the story!**

**Warning: Mentions of slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, How Things Have Changed<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss settled in at her desk, finally getting a chance to really relax and settle back into life at the BAU. She'd really missed this place, and boy, was she glad to be back.<p>

She has been alone in the bullpen at first, but twenty minutes after she'd started working Reid arrived, setting his messenger back down by his desk.

"Hey, Reid, how are you going?" Prentiss asked jovially.

"Not too bad," said Reid, flashing Prentiss a genuine smile. It warmed Prentiss's heart to see Reid smile at her like that- she'd missed his smile. And it meant he wasn't made at her anymore. He was just glad that she was home. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, just glad to be back," Prentiss replied. "You have no idea how much I've missed this place."

"You settling back in well?" Reid asked her.

"It's taken a little while for me to get back into the swing of things, and get used to the pace around here again," Prentiss admitted. "But to be honest, it's like I've never left."

"I've missed you," said Reid after a short moment. "I'm really glad you're back. It's been lonely here in the bullpen without you. Since Seaver left, I've been out here in the bullpen by myself. All the others have their own offices, except for me."

"Well you've got me to keep you company out here now," Prentiss said, laughing. "Us lowly people without our own offices have to stick together huh?"

Reid couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you- how're your headaches going?" Prentiss asked suddenly.

Reid's face clouded over. "They still don't know what's causing them," he replied, a note of sadness and worry in his voice. "And they're not getting any better. I mean, they're not getting any worse, but still…"

"Oh, Reid, I'm so sorry," Prentiss lamented. "Really, I am."

"No, no, it's okay, Prentiss," Reid assured her. "It's not your fault I have to go through this."

"What are… what are you doing about it?" Prentiss asked.

"More and more tests, trying to figure out what I've got," Reid sighed. "That, and medication to try and relieve my symptoms. None are working really well, though."

"Does anyone else know about them now?" said Prentiss in a soft voice.

"Morgan does," said Reid. "He's known for a while now, actually. Speaking of, is he here?"

Prentiss nodded, pointing towards Morgan's office. An excited, happy smile spread over Reid's face, and he headed up towards Morgan. Prentiss watched after him, confused.

"You having fun there, Emily?" JJ asked, appearing beside Prentiss's desk.

"Time of my life, Jayje," Prentiss joked. "Just really getting a good look at this place for the first time since I've been back."

"I did that too, when I first came back," JJ laughed. "I think I missed this place almost as much as you did."

"I wouldn't doubt that," said Prentiss. "Say, you've been back here for six months now. What's changed around here?"

"You mean, besides Strauss being nice to us now?" said JJ. "Not a lot that's significant, really. Agents have come and gone- like Seaver."

"Yeah, you told me about that," said Prentiss. "She joined Andi Swan's unit, right?"

JJ nodded. "The team worked a human trafficking case with her, just before I rejoined the BAU. It was a pretty bad one, from what I've heard- a lot of victims. Anyway, Seaver couldn't stand that type of thing going on, which so many victims, and not being able to do anything about it, so she put in for a transfer to Swan's unit. Plus, at the same time, the team was told there were going to be budget cuts. I think she did it in part to save us."

"Wow," said Prentiss. "Well, I really hope she does well there. She's a good agent. Anything else changed around here?"

"Well, actually…" JJ's voice trailed off, and her gaze drifted towards where Reid was talking to Morgan. The door to Morgan's office was halfway closed, and the pair were standing rather close together, their heads bowed.

"Morgan and Reid?" said Prentiss. "What's going on with Morgan and Reid?"

Weeeeell…" said JJ, dragging out the word. A grin spread across her face, as she waited for Prentiss to figure it out.

"What on earth could Reid and Morgan…" Prentiss began, and then it hit her. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "Reid and Morgan! They're- they're together, aren't they?"

JJ nodded, still grinning. "That they are. It was about time they got their act together, too. We were going to have an intervention for them and everything. We could all see it- even Rossi and Hotch."

"How long have they been together?" Prentiss asked.

"About five months, give or take," JJ replied. "Reid got really angry at Morgan while he was looking for Doyle, because he wasn't worried about protecting himself at all. Of course, Reid wanted to find Doyle too, but-"

"He was terrified over losing Morgan," Prentiss finished. "So Reid confronted Morgan about it, then?"

"Other way around, actually," JJ said. "Morgan demanded to know why Reid was acting so weird, considering he wanted Doyle caught too, and, well, one thing led to another."

"Probably had sex right then," Prentiss commented, and JJ had to fight not to laugh. "Does the whole team know?"

JJ nodded. "We all know," she said. "They haven't actually told us, but we know. I'm pretty sure that they know we know, too. They may not be certain that we know, but we're all profilers. They assumed we would figure it out."

"So none of you have actually mentioned it to them?"

JJ shook her head. "I don't think we need to," she said. "If they ever decide to really bring it out into the open, we'll tease them constantly about it, but I don't think we _need_ to confront them over it."

"And does… does Strauss know about it?" Prentiss asked tentatively.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but we think she suspects something," JJ replied. "But if she did know, we don't think they'd get in trouble. After everything this team has been through…" JJ didn't finish her sentence, but Prentiss knew what she meant. After everything the team had already been through, Strauss wouldn't use this as an excuse to break them up.

Prentiss's gaze drifted back up to Morgan's office, where Morgan and Reid were still talking. Their heads were bent together, so close that their foreheads were almost touching. They wore identical grins on their faces, and as Prentiss watched, Morgan rested a hand gently on Reid's knee, the one he had been shot in all that time ago. Rather than shy away from the touch, as Reid was wont to do, the genius leaned into it.

"Wow… they're really serious about each other, aren't they?" Prentiss realised. She shook her head in wonder as Morgan pressed a kiss to Reid's lips, and at the same time lightly stroked the genius's hair. "Aw, they're cute."

JJ smiled. "That they are. Now pretend you're doing work- Reid's coming back!"

Prentiss quickly turned back to her desk and pulled a file towards her, as Reid emerged from Morgan's office.

"Morning, Reid!" JJ said brightly.

"Morning, Jayje," Reid replied, a small confused, yet very happy smile on his face. He looked over at Prentiss, who had been watching him, but she looked immediately back down at her paperwork. "What?"

"Nothing," Prentiss replied, but she was unable to stop a small laugh from escaping her mouth.

"Okay, what's going on?" said Reid, his tone highlighting how suspicious he was.

"Nothing at all," said Prentiss, looking down and laughing again.

Reid glared at her, until a sudden spark of understanding lit up his eyes. "Derek was right…" he whispered to himself under his breath.

"Derek was right about what?" Prentiss asked innocently.

Reid sighed, looking up at Morgan's office briefly before looking back at Prentiss and JJ. "I guess there's really no point in pretending that we don't know that all of you know, is there?" he said. "Yes, me and Derek are together. It was five months two days ago."

"Now that it's out in the open, can I take this moment to finally congratulate you, Spence?" said JJ, hugging him lightly.

"Thanks, Jayje," said Reid. "I… I honestly still can't believe it. I was being such an idiot, when Derek was looking for Doyle; I'm surprised he didn't just stop talking to me. I'm just lucky he chose to confront me instead."

"He was never just going to walk away from you, Spencer," JJ assured him.

"I don't know… I just can't help think about what would've happened if Derek _hadn't_ confronted me."

"You would've gotten together eventually," said JJ. "We were actually planning on having an intervention for you two. Seriously."

"Seriously?" Reid gasped. "All four of you? Even Hotch and Rossi?"

"All of us," JJ confirmed. "We could see the way you two looked at each other, even if you couldn't."

"Hmm… well, okay." Slightly flustered now, Reid headed towards the break room, empty coffee mug in hand.

"You may not be able to tell from that exchange, but Spence has absolutely grown in confidence since he and Morgan became a couple," JJ said to Prentiss. "He's so much more comfortable in his own skin. He was never like that before."

"That's true," Prentiss agreed. "I mean, he always used to be so nervous, or unsure how to act around other people. And since I've been back, I've noticed that that's hardly the case anymore." Prentiss's face lit up, as if she'd realised something. "Is this what the prank war is stemming from?"

JJ nodded, giggling. "No matter how they feel for each other, they love to annoy each other. I think their relationship just amplifies that."

"They're good together," said Prentiss. "They bring out each other's good sides."

"That they do," said JJ. "Them being together… it makes them much happier, much more confident in themselves, which makes them better agents, which in turn makes us a better team."

"BAU team!" Hotch called out suddenly, emerging from his office. "Meeting room now, please!"

Prentiss rose from her seat, and followed JJ away from the bullpen and into the meeting room. "What's going on?" Hotch asked, seeing the smile on Prentiss's face.

"Prentiss knows. And they're out in the open now," JJ answered, and Hotch understood instantly what she meant.

"Ah, I see." All of them watched, as Reid and Morgan entered the room. The pair looked over at Prentiss, JJ and Hotch, and Morgan nodded briefly at them. He then moved closer to Reid, and rested a hand gently on the genius's shoulder.

"I love you, pretty boy," Morgan whispered in Reid's ear, but loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"I love you too, Derek," Reid whispered back.

Prentiss couldn't help but smile. Yes, things had changed at the FBI. But they had definitely changed for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is, just a random oneshot I felt like writing. And yes, it's Reid/Morgan slash once again (I can't help it, okay? They'd just be so cute together :P). So how was it? Shoot me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and for anyone that read Bloodlust, my Reid/Morgan vampire AU, I have received a number of reviews asking for a sequel, so yes, I will be writing one! I don't know how long it will be until I start posting it, because my final high school exams ever start in two weeks, and I'm also working on the sequel to _Reunion_, but rest assured it will be coming!**

**Thanking you for your reviews in advance! :)**


End file.
